


I Belong to You

by JWuxian



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Reiss, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Coming of Age, Deaf Ernst Robel, Depressed Melchior, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, alternative ending, terrible decision making
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWuxian/pseuds/JWuxian
Summary: “Non fare lo stupido, Gabor.”Melchior si voltò di soprassalto, nonostante la vista appannata di pianto riconobbe subito il ragazzo biondo che gli si era parato davanti. Illuminati dalla luna, i capelli di Hanschen per un attimo gli sembrarono bianchi mentre si chinava al suo fianco. Somigliava quasi ad un angelo della morte. Lentamente, come se non volesse spaventarlo, gli tolse il coltello dalle mani, chiuse la lama e se lo nascose nella giacca. Tremava anche lui.“Ernst mi ha detto dell’appuntamento. Martha Bessel gli ha raccontato della lettera. Mi dispiace.”
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Hanschen Rilow, Minor Melchior Gabor/Wendla Bergmann, minor Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono più capace di pubblicare fanfiction, nel 2020 dovrebbe essere illegale.  
> Il primo ed il secondo capitolo sono di prologo, il terzo diventa il fulcro della narrazione.  
> Il titolo è ispirato alla canzone omonima di Austin McKenzie
> 
> Le tag cambieranno e forse anche il rating, insomma, ora è tutto bello, poi vediamo.  
> 

Niente era più stato lo stesso dalla morte di Moritz e Wendla. D’improvviso, Melchior aveva dimenticato come dormire, come pensare. A volte, specie a notte fonda quando si svegliava sudato dall’ennesimo incubo, dimenticava addirittura come respirare.

L’unica cosa cui riusciva a dedicarsi da quando era tornato dal riformatorio era lo studio. Studiava senza mai smettere, in modo quasi incessante, evitando come una bestia nera qualsiasi altra attività gli venisse proposta durante la veglia. Sembrava quasi un maniaco. 

Crescendo, Fanny gli aveva insegnato che la conoscenza è libertà, che una mente attiva ha molte più possibilità di essere anche una mente felice e che non esiste un’età giusta per voler conoscere il mondo. Aveva sempre trovato risposte alle sue domande impertinenti senza cedere al timore, nutrito la sua curiosità con libri e manuali, cercando sempre di offrirgli quello di cui lei, alla sua età, era stata privata e che aveva dovuto recuperare in età adulta. Così Melchior studiava, immagazzinando informazioni, cercando spasmodicamente risposte a quelle domande che aveva quasi paura di porre ad alta voce sperando di trovare, come per magia, il modo di fermare il dolore.

Studiare lo faceva sentire apatico e distaccato. Del resto, l’apatia era una sensazione migliore dell’impotenza e del soverchiante senso di colpa, che a loro volta erano meno terribili del completo smarrimento. Secondo alcuni poi, essere smarriti era comunque meglio di essere morti, ma questo non poteva darlo per certo. 

Lo smarrimento lo ricordava bene da quella notte al cimitero, quando anche lui aveva pensato di provare a morire, senza però riuscire a convincersi. Così si era messo a studiare, e continuava ogni giorno sperando di trovare, tra le pagine, il passaggio successivo di quell’evoluzione dell’essere che stava attraversando. 

Grazie a questa devozione, alla fine dell’ultimo anno il diploma arrivò con voti perfetti, come conseguito da una macchina pensata per rendere orgogliosa la propria famiglia. Melchior si ritrovò a sorridere al preside, lo stesso che lo aveva inizialmente espulso, mentre gli stringeva la mano definendolo la punta di diamante dell’istituto. 

Incredibilmente, nemmeno lo sguardo risentito di Herr e Frau Rilow, indignati che il figlio fosse arrivato secondo a qualcuno, riuscì a farlo sentire orgoglioso di quel risultato. lollino

_ Abbandonando momentaneamente i nostri dissapori, Herr Gabor,  _ aveva detto il suo insegnante una delle ultime lezioni,  _ devo ammettere che si è dimostrato un ragazzo forte. Le faccio i miei complimenti, ha ottenuto i risultati che voleva nonostante tutto.  _

Nonostante tutto era un’espressione così neutrale da fargli venire la nausea. 

Alla faccia di tutti, Melchior Gabor aveva vinto dimostrandosi il ragazzo più brillante della sua cittadina, aveva un attestato per dirlo oltre all’ammirazione di tutti i suoi coetanei, eppure non si sentiva un vincitore. Avrebbe volentieri bruciato quel foglio pieno di lodi per riavere il suo migliore amico, quel buono a nulla di Moritz, o anche solo per poter rivedere il sorriso adorante di Wendla per un istante. A suo figlio poi, che si era portato via la madre con sé, preferiva non rivolgere nemmeno un pensiero. Sembrava ormai il ricordo di un’altra vita, quella di un altro ragazzo pieno di speranze e di sogni per un futuro migliore.

_ Quella notte faceva un freddo cane, ma presto si sarebbe riscaldato. Avrebbe visto Wendla, l’avrebbe abbracciata stretta, le avrebbe ripetuto che la amava e che il ricordo del suo respiro lo teneva vivo anche in quel posto orribile. L’avrebbe nascosta nel suo cappotto, sussurrandole di non aver paura. _

_ La luna piena in cielo era gigante, sembrava quasi che volesse evitare di farlo inciampare sulle radici degli alberi che sporgevano. Aspettò qualche minuto davanti al cancello, torturandosi le mani, domandandosi se il corpo di Wendla avesse già iniziato a cambiare per fare spazio a… A cosa? Per la prima volta nella sua vita Melchior capì di provare paura. 16 anni erano troppo pochi per rendersi davvero conto di quello che stava facendo. Idealmente, avrebbe lasciato la scuola, cercato un lavoro, trovato un posto dove vivere insieme e costruito quotidianamente la loro felicità. Corse con il pensiero al battesimo del piccolo per il quale Wendla sicuramente avrebbe combattuto, Moritz sarebbe stato il padrino perfetto, se solo… Se solo non si fosse sparato quel colpo in testa. _

_ Il ritardo della giovane lo portò a camminare tra le lapidi, non lo faceva mai. Si fermò di fronte a quella che portava il nome di Moritz Stiefel e con le lacrime agli occhi disse una preghiera. Certo, lui non ci credeva, ma non aveva altro modo per rendere più facile il viaggio del suo amico. Se ne andò in fretta, quasi fuggendo dalla realizzazione di ciò che aveva davanti. Wendla non era ancora arrivata. _

_ Passeggiando per tenersi caldo vide la lapide di Max, morto un paio di anni prima di febbre. Per la prima volta notò che i fiori erano freschi proprio come quelli sulla tomba di Moritz per quanto i Von Trenk avessero ripudiato il figlio prima della sua morte. Si chiese se il dolore di una madre fosse grande abbastanza da passarci sopra o se fosse stato Hanschen a portarceli, proprio come aveva accompagnato il giovane all’ultimo respiro guadagnandosi niente di meno che una bella sgridata da parte dei professori. Hanschen era anche l’unico a non aver fatto commenti sulla morte di Moritz, gli aveva soltanto passato i compiti per un paio di giorni. _

_ Wendla non era ancora arrivata. _

_ Fu in quel momento che notò una lapide che non aveva mai visto prima, la terra sembrava ancora umida, una croce rimediata con poco e tanti, troppi fiori bianchi. Incuriosito, si inginocchiò, provando a scorgere il nome impresso sulla pietra. _

_ Ma non ne ebbe il tempo. La fotografia non richiedeva di sapere altro, perché quel sorriso lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. In quel momento, con la luna che lo illuminava ed il freddo che iniziava a insinuarglisi dentro le ossa, Melchior Gabor sentì il suo mondo crollare. _

_ “Morta… di anemia?!” _

_ Non c’era un destinatario a quella frase, e la sua voce gli parve venire da un’altro luogo, come se non fossero le sue parole. Senza riuscire a dire altro, si rannicchiò, strinse la terra tra le mani e si mise ad urlare, incapace di razionalizzare quanto stava accadendo. Le lacrime vennero poco dopo, così come la rabbia, la confusione e l’incredulità. Per un istante credette che distruggere la tomba avrebbe cancellato la verità. _

_ Il tempo si dilatò, parve estendersi all’infinito e non c’era più modo di distinguere i secondi dalle ore. Come sovrappensiero, quasi non fosse lui a muoversi, Melchior si ritrovò con il coltello a serramanico che aveva con sé puntato alla giugulare. Che senso aveva vivere se non gli era rimasto nessuno? Che senso aveva, se Wendla, Moritz e suo figlio erano ormai sottoterra? Tanto valeva aprirsi la gola e morire soffocato con il proprio sangue, mescolare il proprio corpo a quello di tutti coloro che amava e che non avrebbe rivisto mai più.  _

_ La pressione della lama si faceva più insistente ad ogni singhiozzo eppure non riusciva a premere abbastanza, paralizzato dalla paura. In quel momento capì perché Moritz aveva scelto una pistola. _

_ “Non fare lo stupido, Gabor.”  _

_ Si voltò di soprassalto, nonostante la vista appannata di pianto riconobbe subito il ragazzo biondo che gli si era parato davanti. Illuminati dalla luna, i capelli di Hanschen per un attimo gli sembrarono bianchi mentre si chinava al suo fianco. Somigliava quasi ad un angelo della morte. Lentamente, come se non volesse spaventarlo, gli tolse il coltello dalle mani, chiuse la lama e se lo nascose nella giacca. Tremava anche lui.  _

_ “Ernst mi ha detto dell’appuntamento. Martha Bessel gli ha raccontato della lettera. Mi dispiace.” _

_ Parlò con voce delicata, come se dovesse giustificare la sua presenza di fronte ad un animale inferocito. Melchior non seppe come reagire, guardò di nuovo la tomba di Wendla in silenzio, improvvisamente senza forze. Senza dire altro, Hans gli avvolse una sciarpa attorno al collo ed attese qualche minuto, visibilmente più tranquillo adesso che Melchior non aveva più un’arma. _

_ Quella notte fu lui a riportarlo a casa, rivolgendogli solo le parole strettamente necessarie poiché davvero, non c’era niente da dire. _

_ Prima di aprire la porta, fu Melchior ad imporre un abbraccio, sussurrando “grazie” contro la giacca di Hans. Lui gli accarezzò i capelli, gli rivolse un sorriso triste, di comprensione. _

_ “Va’ a riposare, Melchior.” _

\--

Finalmente era arrivato, il giorno in cui sarebbe partito per Berlino. Lasciarsi tutto alle spalle non era mai sembrato facile come quando gli era arrivata la lettera dell’università. Accettato, ovviamente.

Sulla porta i suoi genitori lo abbracciarono forte, cercando di nascondere le loro preoccupazioni. Erano passati appena due anni, Melchior, ora maggiorenne, non attendeva altro che andarsene e fuggire da quel posto dove tutti lo guardavano con pietà mista a rassegnazione e paura. Ma presto avrebbe potuto ricominciare da capo. 

Sì, a Berlino sarebbe stato tutto diverso.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie Clizia che mi fa da beta e mi lascia i commenti cringeini sul gdoc e grazie a tutta la twitter squad che mi ha detto di pubblicare. A vostro rischio e pericolo.


End file.
